1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating fuel to improve the combustion characteristics of the fuel.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating fluid hydrocarbon fuel by applying a controlled electromotive force to an alloy which is in contact with the fuel.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon dioxide, hydrocarbon, and other polluting emissions produced during the combustion in an automobile of gasoline or another hydrocarbon fuel causes large scale air pollution in most industrialized countries in the world. Ways and means have long been sought to reduce the quantity of pollutants produced for each gallon of fuel which is consumed.